This invention relates particularly but not exclusively to a device for saving fuel and reducing emissions for use on internal combustion engines, e.g., normally aspirated engines and engines with fuel injectors. It will therefore be convenient to describe the invention with reference to these example applications.
However, it is to be clearly understood that the invention is capable of broader application.
For example, the invention can be applied to any combustion engine and not just motor vehicle engines.
Incomplete combustion of liquid fuels increases the cost of running engines. Further unburned fuel e.g. hydrocarbons are vented to the atmosphere through the exhaust and are generally harmful to the atmosphere.
Some of the gases emitted into the atmosphere include carbon monoxide, various nitrogen oxides, and unburned hydrocarbons.
Naturally therefore any device which acted to decrease fuel consumption and thereby lower the running costs of a vehicle as well as lowering the pollution released to the atmosphere would be a major advance in the art and would be most advantageous to society generally.